


Mileven Offspring

by ToutDeSuite



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutDeSuite/pseuds/ToutDeSuite
Summary: Married Mileven with children





	Mileven Offspring

Date: 12/11/2011  
Location: Montauk, NY

 

After dinner, two weeks before Christmas, Mike Wheeler, a renowned scientist, and his wife Jane, an FBI agent, sat next to one another on their living room sofa while sharing childhood stories with their two children, Matthew, 11, and their younger daughter, Jordan, who sat across the room from them near the fireplace. 

The children were all ears as Mike and Jane shared story after story about their adventures in Hawkins, Indiana. Matthew was especially interested in the story about how Mike, Jane, Lucas, and Dustin escaped the Department of Energy (DOE) van chase. Jordan, already a romantic at the tender age of 9, was more interested in how her mother, who had never really known love, found it with a younger version of her father. Jordan hung on Jane’s every word as she described her first school dance at the Hawkins Middle School Snow Ball. 

Jane’s cell phone rang. “It’s Grandma and Grandpa”, she said. Jane snuggled closer to Mike while the children took turns talking to their grandparents, Jim and Joyce. “Grandma and Grandpa are coming to New York for Christmas”, Matthew announced after the conversation with their grandparents ended. 

Mike was closer to Jim than his own father. Unlike Ted Wheeler, Mike was an attentive and doting father, who was genuinely concerned with his children’s safety and welfare. Jane, much like Jim and Joyce, was a fiercely protective parent, and since both Matthew and Jordan were showing signs of telekinetic abilities, Jane decided to broach the subject while they had their children’s undivided attention.

“I think it’s time we told them about 011, Mike.” Mike looked at Jane and nodded in agreement. Jane described her history with the Hawkins DOE lab and shared the story about how she and Grandpa Jim closed the gate to the upside down. Mike followed up with the story about the time Jane saved him from certain death when he was forced to jump off a cliff at the quarry. A wide-eyed brother and sister stared at their parents incredulously. 

“We have superpowers,” Matthew asked while bouncing up and down in his chair, and Jordan stared at her parents with mouth agape. 

You’re both displaying psychokinetic skills, Jane answered with a look of concern on her face, while Mike explained the importance of using their “powers” wisely and discreetly.

Jordan stood, placed a log in the fireplace, and then focused intently on it. A few moments later the log was ablaze with fire. Matthew stared in wonder, then concentrated on the Wheeler’s Christmas tree. Soon the tree’s lights, which were not plugged in, were twinkling, much to Jordan’s delight. 

“Mom?” Jordan and Matthew looked confused as blood began to drip from their noses. Mike exhaled deeply and passed the Wheeler children a box of tissues.


End file.
